The Hardest Part
by Ivy Springs
Summary: Len's got a girlfriend, Ivy, the newest vocaloid in the family. When Kaito gets involved, what will happen when Ivy's stuck between her feelings for the two guys she loves the most? Rated T to be safe, violence and sexual encounters in later chapters.


_If only, if only_. All the while those bittersweet words played in my mind, toying with my thoughts and keeping me restless. Flipping the stiff pillow onto the other side, I pulled the blue locks away from my face, clinging with the sweat that was drenching my sheets. _No,_ I repeated to myself. _You stupid ass! WHY?!_ I brushed my fingers past her dripping brow. She looked so peaceful…and I had taken her from Len. Who is this girl exactly you may ask? Her name is Ivy. She's Len's girlfriend. Or, so I hope. No, it's dumb to say. They...they had a big fight, and something happened. Or something like that. Anyway, it would be easier to explain now.

"No, no, no, heeeeeeere's the best part! So I walked in after getting us sodas and Len was squirming in his seat like me when I'm reading or watching some really good yaoi or emo boys kissing, and so he kept blushing so I sat down next to him he wouldn't even look at me! So I kept asking him what was wrong and he finally caved in!" Ivy was talking in her incomprehensible babble, which was actually really, really annoying. "So right after I turned on my iHome, the song Goodbye, I'm sorry started playing, which I'm pretty sure turned him on."

"It did not!"

"Say what you want, say what you want. So anyway he grabbed my wrists and was like, TOTALLY holding me down, and crying...awww he's so cute when he's sad…so he went on this epic love speech on how much he loved me—"

I really tuned out of that weirdness. I knew exactly what happened. And it killed me. That stupid, cute girl…

~KAITO'S FLASHBACK~

_The black haired girl sat back down to the blonde, tossing him a soda. I was watching them from the stairwell. "Len-kun, what's wrong?"_

"_N-nothing."_

"_Leeeen~"_

"_I said nothing."_

_He pouted, blushing and turned away. "Tell me."_

"_No."_

"_Len~"_

"_Cut it out!"_

"_Not until you tell me!"_

"_Damn it Ivy! Why do you make me feel like this!?"_

"_Feel like…huh?"_

"_You stupid girl! You know don't you?!"_

_At this time he grabbed her wrists and had forced her down onto the plush couch. "I love you…I love you, I love you, I love you!!! Do you understand that? Why are you so confusing…please stop torturing me!"_

"_Len…sweetie…" He released her and covered his aqua eyes, which were glimmering with the growing pool of tears. He was still crouched over her. "Vocaloid's…aren't supposed to feel this way! We're machines! Robots that sing!"_

"_We have hearts…"_

"_They aren't real!"_

"_Then why…" Ivy reached and touched the left side of Len's chest. "What's beating there?"_

_He pushed off her hand like it burned, growling slightly. "Don't make me…"_

_My hand squeezed the steel railing, afraid to let go. I was feeling sick to my stomach. I was praying and praying to whatever unworldly forces there were that he wouldn't say those cursed three words…_

"_I love you, Ivy."_

_I breathed in sharply, the burning in the back of my throat growing with every beat of my heart. That's exactly what I didn't want to hear! Why is my life so cursed with this…?_

"_I love you too, Len."_

"_Ivy...I…"_

"_Shhh…..Len. I know…I've known for a while now. It's ok…"_

"_No it's not ok!"_

"_It's fine."_

"_NO! Don't you know…there's someone else who likes you! So…you know that we can't—"_

_I never heard anything after that, but I did see her grab his tie and pull him down, right about when I retreated up the stairs. I didn't care if they heard or saw me in anyway, I didn't care about them. Why should I? Could I?_

I tuned back in time for Ivy to say "Kaito! Are you listening? Master wants us so we can sing our songs to him. You do have your song right?"

"Uh yeah, I'll be right there."

"Well hurry up lazy bones!"

She bolted out with Len far behind her, sighing heavily and dragging his feet. I had seen his song that he wrote, however it was slightly depressing and downright creepy, not like his other songs. Taking the folded paper from my coat pocket, I forced myself to the other room where Len had already started.

"Sorawa haiiro kumoyuki mo ayashiku  
Marude bokuno kokoro mitaidane onajidane  
Potsuri hitosuji ochitekita sizuku wa  
Sorano? bokuno? docchi? wakaranai  
Soredeii  
(...shiritaku nai)

Kasamo motazuni zubunure de hitori konomama  
Hibiku amaoto ga sonnna bokuno  
Sonzai sae mo kaki keshite iku…"

The sound of his voice was soothing. I stole a glance at Ivy in the corner, who was gazing at him dreamily, her brown-green eyes dazzled at his song. When he had finished, Master clapped for him. "Very good Len." He handed Len a bushel of bananas, his favorite fruit. "Thank you Masuta." He stepped aside, for it was Ivy's turn. Clearing her voice, she started.

"Mukou wa donna tokoro nandarou ne  
Buji ni tsuitara tayori demo hoshii yo

Tobira wo hiraite kanata he to mukau anata he  
Kono utagoe to inori ga todokeba ii naa..."

It was my turn to be dazzled. She didn't have a paper; she had memorized her song by heart. I was simply amazed. The song was so sad, yet she sang without shedding a single tear.

"Mata itsunohi ni ka deaeru to shinjiraretara  
Korekarano hibimo kawarazu yarisugoseru ne

Tobira ga shimareba kono mama hanareba nareda  
Anata no kemuri wa kumo to nari ame ni naruyo

Arifureta jinsei o akaku irotsukeru youna  
Taoyakana koi deshita taoyakana koi deshita  
Sayonara."

Master clapped again. "Very well done, Ivy. I see that you put your heart into this."

"Yes I did."

"Well then…" He pulled something out of his bag. I saw that he was giving her a new sketch set. It had a 200 page pad, a case of led pencils, and three packs of lead. "Ah, thank you so much master!" He simply smiled and nodded. "Now Kaito, it's your turn." Ivy left giggling like a maniac.

I stumbled in front of him, his only response a chuckle. "Go on Kaito, don't be nervous."

I swallowed hard, then opened my mouth and sang.

"Ano toki anata ni erabarete deau koto ga dekita kara  
Boku no sonzai wa tokubetsu da to ima demo shinjiteirun desu  
Dakedo hontou wa boku dake ga tokubetsu nante koto wa nakute  
Doushitara boku dake wo mite moraeru no darou?"

I had to admit, I was even a bit scared of my song. I was singing about uninstalling everyone else that Master owned. Of course I'm not going yandere on anyone. If that were to happen…well let's not get into any details shall we? When I had finished my song, Master was laughing. "Masuta?"

"I'm sorry Kaito. I know that your song was serious but, uninstalling the other vocaloids? That is too clever!" He pulled out a carton of vanilla ice cream, handing it to me. "Keep working on your songs Kaito, they get better every time."

"Arigato, Masuta."

When I left, I could her soft laughter from the room Len and Ivy had run off to. I could only hear bits and pieces of words.

"No……Len we can't…"

_Can't what?_

"Come on Ivy….first time….me?"

_First time? Were they talking about…no, no, no, they're only 14, no way could they be talking about this already. Maybe it's best if I leave—_

"We should ask Kaito to join us!"

_Join!? A threesome?! What were they thinking?!_ My head began to feel dizzy and my cheeks were flushed. I slid down the wall, my thoughts unplugging one by one, until my mind was a whole jumble of mixed thoughts and worries. "We should. I'll go get him."

_NO!_

"Oh there you are Kaito. Len was wondering if you wanted to help us with a game."

_It was just a game they wanted me to help with!? What kind of cursed things were I thinking of?! You old pervert! You pedophile!!!_

"Um Kaito?"

"I'm sorry Ivy. I have to go…upstairs to finish my song. Maybe next time ok?"

"Ok. It's alright. Um, before you go…" She fished a folded paper out of her pocket and handed it to me. "Please tell me what you think of it…when you can."

"Alright Ivy." I headed up the stairs and towards my room. Closing the door and locking it, I slumped down the wall. Unfolding the paper, I observed the drawing. My eyes widened. It was of me…singing to Master not too long ago! The lines were so fluid and clean, it was almost perfect. I hadn't paid much attention to her drawing, but this was magnificent! Breathtaking! I stood up slowly and taped the drawing to my wall. I would keep it there for some time to come.

**And I don't like the sound of Kaito…anyway, some notes.**

**Ivy's song was ****not**** hers; it was Saihate by Miku Hatsune.**

**Kaito's song is Uninstall, most vocaloid fans know it.**

**Len's song was Yandereka (sp?), another yandere song.**

**Masuta is how the Vocaloids say master, but since Ivy is an ****English**** vocaloid, she says it normally. **


End file.
